


[podfic] i want a bad, bad romance

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “You don’t get it, it’s…” Gabe bites his lip. “You probably wouldn’t believe me.”Really, what does Gabe expect Tyson to say to that?Oh, I see, you’re dealing with something very strange and possibly monstrous, sounds exciting, I’ll leave you to it?“Try me,” he says, crossing his arms.





	[podfic] i want a bad, bad romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i want a bad, bad romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739318) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ga7bfmxaqyi6yb/i%20want%20a%20bad%2C%20bad%20romance.mp3?dl=0) (15.7MB)  
length: 25:29


End file.
